


Meet Me Among The Stars

by thejediway



Category: Glee, Star Wars
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Faberry Star Wars, Secret Relationship, Star Wars!Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Quinn Fabray, newly promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight finds herself in the predicament of execution of Order 66 and the betrayal of her Master, Anakin Skywalker.Little did the Jedi Order know that she was also having a secret relationship with bar singer, Rachel  Berry.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Meet Me Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Awful bio, but I hope the story makes up for it.

She can’t see anything. The helmet blocks her from being able to. The only thing she’s allowed to use is her mind. Her feelings. Sometimes it’s good to go back to basics. Her lightsaber follows the path of what she feels the combat remote travel around her. Awaiting for the next lasers to be released from it. 

It’s not even a half a second later when they are. Immediately, she brings her saber around to absorb each of the shots the remote took at her. It was a series of four different shots. One by the lower half of her left leg, another in line with her right shoulder, one sent in the direction of her abdomen, and the last one heading towards her face. 

“Good Quinn,” she hears the voice of her master, the man who has taught her more about the ways of the force building off of what Grand Master Yoda had taught her for years since being enrolled in the academy at the age of 5. “A very easy lesson but I have nothing left to teach you. Not since yesterday when you completed the trials to be given the rank of Jedi Knight.” 

Quinn finally removes her helmet which has left her blonde hair in a messed up state even though it has been pulled back into a ponytail. “I was wondering why you had me come.” Her thumb glides over the button before pushing it in, making the blue blade disappear from her and her master’s vision. 

“Well figured I should at least take a moment to congratulate you in a one on one setting. You were a pain in the ass to teach.” 

The girl, or rather woman, snorts in laughter. “Just like you were with master Obi-Wan.” 

“Oh no I definitely have you beat there.” 

There’s something off about him. She can feel it. Sense it. She senses much fear inside of him. One of the worst things that a Jedi can feel. Master Yoda taught her that she must let go of those fearful thoughts because of the path it leads you toward. 

The dark side. 

It’s easier to say though. Quinn has experienced so much fear over the past two years than ever before. 

She has fallen in love. Jedi aren’t supposed to fall in love. Mostly because of the fear that it instills in them. The fear of losing that love is very heavy among them. 

If it were to ever be found out that she was soon to be married by the Jedi Order, she’d be expelled by the Council. It has happened many times before. She’s seen it happen many times. 

Anakin takes a seat in one of the chairs. “Are you okay, master?” 

He nodded his head. “I’m fine.” His hand runs through the long curls of his hair. “I just felt something.” 

“What is it?” He remains silent. “Is it bad?” 

“Very much so.” She tried to but she couldn’t resist the urge from gulping. He knows. “Something bad is going to happen.” 

“What?” She could feel some sense of relief inside of her. Master Skywalker is not one to beat around the bush. The two of them are alike in many ways. They’re both stubborn and are very blunt. Whatever they both think of is instantly let loose. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Maybe you should say something to Master Windu or Master Yoda.” 

He stands up from his seat. “I got to go.” She gives him a questioning look. Her eyebrow is raised as she surveys him up and down. “I have to see the Chancellor.” 

“I really think you should tell them.” 

“It’s probably nothing.” 

She tries her hardest to search his feelings to see if she can find what it is. “Master.” 

“Whatever it is, I’ll handle it.” 

She can’t do anything else, but give up. “Okay.”

“May the force be with you, Quinn.” 

“May the force be with you, Master.” He leaves the room, leaving much for Quinn to meditate on. 

The only thing she’s able to come up with is that he’s very much correct. There is a shift in the force. Something bad will happen. The dark side is blooming over them, and it is getting stronger. 

… 

She finds herself at the bar that night after she is relieved from the Jedi Temple. She doesn’t have to make a return until the following morning. 

Her usual seat directly at the bar is already taken. So, instead, she decides to take a seat in the back, but is still very much able to view the stage, and the person on stage can see her. The woman who she is due to marry is already on stage singing. It’s a gentle, sweet, romantic song. 

Every time the Jedi Knight hears the voice of her love, she’s instantly brought back to the day they first met a little over two years previous. It was at the beginning of the Clone Wars. She had already been training under Master Skywalker for nearly a year. It was a last minute thing. The master she was originally learning from after spending many years with Master Yoda, was killed during the Battle of Geonosis. 

Master Skywalker completed his trials to be named a Jedi Knight not long after that battle. He was immediately assigned to completing her training. Him being only a few years her elder made it easy for them to connect. She was like a younger sister to him. He told her that himself. 

She met her soon-to-be wife one night after a mission with Master Skywalker. They were both relieved for the night to go to their respective homes. She, however, went to the exact same bar she is sitting in right now. She wanted a bite to eat, and wasn’t even paying attention to anything else happening inside the bar. 

But then she heard her sing. 

It touched her, so by the end of the night she seized the day by talking to her. It was supposed to be a one night stand, since Jedi can’t have that kind of emotional attachment to people. 

It of course led to more. 

And now they are very much in love, even if they can’t be together very often because of Quinn’s involvement in the Jedi and with the war. 

Rachel Berry is her name. She hasn’t been able to leave her thoughts since that first night. The woman is as stunning as ever. Her voice has become so much more developed since the last time Quinn was able to hear her sing many months ago. 

“You looking for a fun time tonight?” A voice says, bringing the Jedi out of her thoughts. 

“Oh um no thanks,” Quinn answers when she realizes just exactly what the man was implying. 

He gives her a smirk. “Oh come on. I know what you are.” He takes the seat next to her. “I’ve had it with many Jedi over the years.” His voice lowers to a whisper. “I know how uptight you must be.” She doesn’t want to have to use the force or her lightsaber but if he doesn’t stop, she’s going to have to. “You’re pretty young. You probably have never had it.” 

She tears her admiring gaze away from Rachel and looks over at the man. He’s dressed sharply, his dark brown hair is styled nicely, and his facial hair is limited to a 5 o'clock shadow. Quinn snickers at him. “Since you seem to know an awful lot about Jedi, then you know that I have my lightsaber clipped to my belt on my hip right under this robe.” 

“Jedi are peacemakers. You wouldn’t dare do it without a reason.” She could almost feel herself about ready to slap that cocky grin off this guy’s face. “Biff McIntosh.” 

“Well Biff McIntosh, I truly don’t need to get violent in order for you to leave me alone.” 

“What do you mean?” It’s at that moment when she raises her hand, using the force to send him flying to the opposing wall in the bar. 

Everyone stops what they are doing because of the commotion. Rachel’s voice is no longer heard. The only thing that is heard is the grunts falling from Biff’s mouth. Wincing, as he tries to stand up again. His face has turned as red as a cherry. Quinn can’t tell if it’s from the embarrassment of the rage of the situation. She doesn’t need to search her feelings too deep in order for her to know it’s from both. 

“Bitch,” he screams at her before leaving the bar, punching the wall on his way out. 

Everyone stares at her for a brief moment before going back to what they’re doing. Quinn’s eyes move back to the stage, instantly meeting with Rachel’s kind but also angered chocolate brown orbs. The performer shakes her head, turns around, then makes her exit from the stage and to the back room. 

Quinn follows her to where she knows Rachel and the other singers get ready for their performances. When the young Jedi steps into the doorway, Rachel who is holding a wipe begins to wipe off the makeup that she’s wearing. 

“Rach,” the Jedi says to alert her of her presence before stepping further inside the room. 

The performer sighs heavily. “Why did you do that?” Her tone is very much filled with annoyance. “Look I know that you have the ability to do that kind of stuff, but can you please not do it in my workplace?” 

“I’m sorry, Rach, I really am.” The Jedi places a quick kiss on her cheek that no longer has makeup on it. “I had no other choice.” 

“What was he doing to instigate the entirety of the situation?” 

She circles her arms around Rachel’s neck as she nuzzles her face in the area between her neck and shoulder, inhaling the flowery scent of the singer. 

Oh how she missed her so much. 

“He um tried to proposition me with a one night stand. Apparently he believes that all Jedi need that type of relief.

“Well don’t you?” 

Her lips curl up into a smirk. “The only one I want to bring me that relief is you.” She turns her head placing a few kisses along her jawline. “In fact, the only one I want in general is you.” 

The singer hums. “We should probably go home before this continues further.” 

“Doesn’t matter to me if we continue. Just as long as I’m with you.” 

“Well we better continue because I haven’t seen you in months, and I have no idea when we will be able to see each other again.” 

… 

Rachel rolls off of Quinn and onto the bed. Both of them, covered in a sheen of sweat. They both release heavy breaths as they slowly make their way down from the many peaks both of them hit. 

The performer cuddles into the Jedi’s side and nuzzles her face into the girl’s neck, placing delicate kisses along it. “I can’t wait until we’re married. All I ever wanted since the day we officially were together was to be married to you.” 

Quinn just smiles slightly, but her mind is elsewhere. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” 

“What?” She asks. “Nothing.” 

“Then why are some of the random trinkets in here floating?” 

She looks around to see that a couple books, Rachel’s head band, her lightsaber, and a few other random objects are in fact floating. She chuckled at the sight of it. “I guess I was meditating a little bit.” Her mind allows the items to fall slowly to where they were originally lying. 

“I think it’s really cool when you do that kind of stuff.” Quinn can’t help but smile. “You’re gonna have to tell me what you’re thinking. I don’t have the ability to read your mind like you do with me.” 

The Jedi allows a small chuckle to fall from her lips. “I don’t read your mind.” Rachel’s eyebrows raise up in questioning with a look of amusement presented on her face. “I read your mind a few times when you couldn’t say out loud what food you wanted when we were going to have dinner together.” 

“Was that the only time?” 

“Maybe I got an idea or two about what type of gifts I could give you too.” 

Her jaw drops in shock. “Quinn!” she exclaims, slapping the side of the young Jedi Knight in a playful manner. 

Her breath hitches when the slap is felt. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy each one.” She turns her head, leans down slightly, and captures the singer's lips between her own. No feeling in the world will ever beat the one that is felt when her and Rachel kiss. Or the one that is felt when the singer is cuddled up in her arms. Or the one where the Jedi is able to hear her sing. Nothing will ever beat the sensation that is felt when she is just with Rachel. 

The Jedi disconnects the kiss with a huge smile on her face. “Besides the rare occasion where I have read your mind was basic thoughts. I don’t need thorough thoughts.” She places another kiss on her lips in which Rachel’s hand finds purchase on Quinn’s cheek. Her thumb began to stroke a small repeated trail along her cheekbone. The Jedi begins to run her fingers gently through the long brunette locks of Rachel’s hair. “I don’t even need to know the basic ones anymore,” she says as she pulls away. “The only thing I need is you.” 

Even with the darkness of their bedroom Quinn could still see the blush appear on Rachel’s face. 

“Are you sure you’ve spent the past 14 years attending the Jedi academy rather than an academy where you learn cheesy romantic lines?” 

The Jedi places a small kiss to the performer’s head. “Well all the cheesy romantic lines I know are for you and only you.” 

“Good,” Rachel responds. “Because if I were to ever find out there was anyone else that my Jedi was feeding them to, I may just end up becoming so filled with jealousy that my dark side may come out.” 

Quinn’s demeanor shifts very quickly when she hears that leave Rachel’s mouth. Her face has hardened, and she just wants to turn everything off. She turned on her other side so she was no longer facing the other woman. 

“What’s wrong?” Rachel questions. The Jedi doesn’t respond. “Quinn please talk to me.” She keeps her back turned to her. 

“I think we should just go to sleep.” 

“Yeah so that you can just up and leave me in the morning,” Rachel mumbles under her breath, but it’s still very much heard by Quinn. It’s enough to set off Quinn’s anger completely. She shoots out of the bed scouring the room for her underwear and her pants. “So you’re just going to leave now?” 

Quinn grabs a shirt and throws it over her head. “No.” She pulls her head through the hole once her hands go through their respective ones. “I just need some air.” 

Rachel sits up, letting the blankets of the bed fall from her chest. The sight of her breasts makes Quinn pause her movement briefly. She’s angry, not blind. “Please just talk to me, Quinn.” 

“I just need a little bit of time.” 

She leaves the room and sits outside on a bench, watching the many ships in the city of Coruscant pass by in front of her. She’s deep in thought as she watches them. Deep thought over why she became so angry when Rachel said those words. A thought of what Master Skywalker said about something bad happening. Thoughts about the war. Then finally her mind goes to the thoughts of her own dark side. 

She has tapped into those feelings at many points throughout the time that she has been training. Even before she was taken from her parents and enrolled in the academy. Neither she or her parents knew that she was force-sensitive until her first year of school started. There was a situation where one of her classmates was being very heavily bullied for several months. The one day things turned physical with a fist fight. Of course she hadn’t had any training at this point, but it was still very much a telltale sign of her ability to use the force. 

The boy had the other boy pinned up against the fence in the corner at recess. Quinn was a bystander and had no idea what exactly she could do. She was the only one around who was paying attention. The bully had raised his fist when Quinn thought of how much she wanted the fist to be stopped. He tried to bring it along to punch the boy but it was brought to a halt as Quinn focused on it. 

She could recall how the boy had been screaming because he wasn’t able to move his hand, but Quinn’s focus had remained. His hand was in a practical death grip. There was no escaping it. Some of the teachers had started making their way over to the two boys. Quinn focused on his fist and before she knew she sent it barreling towards the cold steel of the fence. The boy yelped in pain as the tears began to run down his face, so she let him go. 

She remembers one of the teacher’s asking her why she didn’t come get them as they made a beeline who was still on the ground screaming. His screams filled with fear because he knew he had gotten caught, pain from the feeling of the tightness of the force grip had on him and the collision to the fence, and finally anger because he wasn’t able to land a punch in on the other kid. 

The teachers were questioning what was going on between the two of them, to which Quinn stood by to hear what had to be said. The boy who was being bullied had explained what happened, and then the bully had said his side. He told them about how he felt like someone had grabbed a hold of his hand but nobody was actually there. Everyone knows about the existence of the force and of the Jedi. It’s not uncommon for young school kids to be found to be force-sensitive. 

The teachers ended up approaching Quinn for her point of view of the story as a bystander. 

It wasn’t long later the three kids were pulled into the office to have a chat with the principal. All their parents were called in, even Quinn’s. 

Even though Quinn wasn’t directly involved in the incident. 

Quinn and her parents were approached a few days after the incident by a short green creature and a tall black man who wore the traditional robes of a Jedi. Of course she later knew them as Master Yoda and as Master Mace Windu. With parental permission, they had taken Quinn from her parents on her home planet of Alderaan and to Coruscant to be enrolled into the academy held in the Jedi Temple to be taught the ways of the force. 

The Jedi hasn’t seen her parents since that day. She doesn’t even know of their whereabouts if they are still on Alderaan. No connections. 

She’s brought out of her thoughts when she hears the footsteps approach behind her. A hand is felt on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Rachel asks her. 

Quinn lets out a sigh. “I guess.” 

“Please don’t shut me out.” Rachel steps around her and takes a seat on the bench right next to her. She’s wearing a pink nightgown now. “What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t make jokes about the dark side.” 

Rachel nods and looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that.” Quinn wraps her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and pulls her in closer to her. “Have you ever been tempted by it?” 

Quinn nodded. “Many times. The first time I remember being just a few days before I was brought to the temple.” 

“You were like five when that happened?” 

“And it wasn’t the last time either. Every Jedi has been at some point or another.” 

Rachel lays her head on Quinn’s shoulder, nuzzling her face against her neck. “I just can’t wait for the war to end. Maybe then I’ll be able to see you more.” 

“Master Skywalker executed Dooku, and Master Obi-Wan last I heard anything had killed General Grievous. With all of that basically all we need is the surrender from the other members of the Separatists.” 

“I just can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Me too.” 

They sit silently continuing to see the city traffic of ships passing by them. The two of them are just enjoying the other’s company, before it comes time for Quinn to leave in a few hours time. 

Rachel hums softly, before whispering into Quinn’s ear. “Can we go back to the bedroom and get some sleep before it comes time for you to go?” 

Quinn turns her head and kisses Rachel’s lips softly. “I would like that so much.” 

… 

After the short few hour sleep, Quinn had gotten dressed back into the brown and black Jedi robes that she always wears. She kissed Rachel goodbye and made her way to where her Jedi starfighter was ported to the front entrance to her and Rachel’s home. Her R2 unit was already inside and has already gotten it prepared for takeoff. When she gets inside she has two messages. One from the Jedi Temple and one from Master Obi-Wan. 

She listens to the Jedi-Temple one to see Master Anakin standing there in hologram form, telling her to come back to the Jedi Temple as soon as she has gotten the message. Then she listens to Master Obi-Wan’s. In his message, he tells her to be leery of any of the clones because they had turned against the Jedi. 

She leaves in her starship and makes her way to the Jedi Temple. 

As she arrives she sees the smoke coming out of the building. It’s dark and she can’t help the fear that creeps up inside of her. She’s about to turn around when she sees the familiar green blade of Master Yoda, and Master Yoda himself hopping around slicing clones in half. Master Kenobi is there too. 

She knows that she must help them. They may be able to handle it themselves but she won’t let them. 

As soon as her starfighter stops right outside of the temple, and the glass top has opened, she leaps out of the ship. Pulling her lightsaber out, as gravity started to pull her down. The familiar blue glow and ignition sound startles many of the clones. Right before landing, and before the clones can get a shot to possibly hit her, the group of clones are easily sliced in half like butter.

The young Jedi Knight twirls her saber in her hand, deflecting many of the shots back at the clones. Those that aren’t deflected back are absorbed into the saber. 

The two Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight make their way through the clones at a rapid late. The three lightsabers all hum each time the three Jedi maneuver them around, killing each one of the clones their path. 

Once each clone is dead all three Jedi turn off their lightsabers, as they enter the now destroyed Jedi Temple. “Why have the clones betrayed us?” Quinn questions both Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan. 

“We don’t know the specifics, but the Chancellor does have control over the clone army,” Obi-Wan tells her.

“Sent out an order he did. Kill the Jedi they must,” Yoda piggybacks on his statement. 

As they step further into the temple there are many now lifeless Jedi lying on the floor. All three of their hearts breaking even more each time they see another group. 

Many of the people who Quinn had befriended over the years of training are in front of her, dead. Many she had been friends with since she was a Youngling, training with Master Yoda. 

How many of them are still alive? Much worry has now been built up inside of her over Master Skywalker. He told her that he had to go see the chancellor the night previous before she had left to go see Rachel. Was he one of the first ones killed? 

_ Please no.  _

Please no, to both the thought of Master Skywalker being dead and to what the three Jedi have now stumbled across. 

The dead bodies of the Younglings. 

Quinn could feel the tears stinging her eyes. So much pain. So much rage growing inside of her. Obi-Wan lowered the hood of his robe. “Not even the Younglings survived.” 

“Killed not by clones. This… padawan… by a lightsaber he was.” 

Obi-Wan lowers himself so he’s standing right in line with Yoda. Quinn attempts to compose herself. “Who? Who could’ve done this?” 

Quinn tries to search her feelings to figure out who it could possibly be. Her mind is so clouded by sadness and pain that she can’t seem to do so. 

“I think we should keep moving,” Quinn tells them. “There will probably be more clones coming at some point. I don’t want to be here when they do.” 

Yoda goes ahead of her and Obi-Wan to lead them to the messaging room. “Have you spoken to Anakin?” 

“Not since last night. He said he had to go meet with the chancellor,” she began to say but a rush of thoughts and feelings started running rampant in her mind. “This must’ve happened not long after I left.” 

Yoda clears his throat. 

“You don’t think he’s dead do you?” Obi-Wan questions her. 

Quinn is about to answer his question when Yoda speaks up, “Dead young Skywalker is not.” 

The three of them search for the original message that was sent out to the Jedi to return to the temple. Once it is found Obi-Wan starts to work on recalibrating it. 

Quinn talks with Yoda about what happened when he was on Kashyyyk briefly. She tries to have her thoughts remain on what Yoda is saying. Now she is mostly trying to suppress the fear she has been having for the other Jedi, Master Skywalker, Rachel, and what her life is going to be now. Now that she is considered someone who has committed treason just because she is a Jedi. In the eyes of the government she is now seen as a traitor. 

The reality of it being, that it was the government that betrayed the Jedi and are the traitors. Chancellor Palpatine being the most noteworthy traitor of them all. 

Her fingers run through her blonde hair out of nervousness. If she has to go into hiding, what’s going to happen with her and Rachel? Rachel, the woman who she wants nothing else but to be married to. If she were to lose her now, she will have lost the last piece of life as she knew it before. 

“I have recalibrated the code to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away,” Obi-Wan informs them, interrupting the young Jedi Knight from her thoughts. 

“For the clones, to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take,” Yoda says in his usual raspy sounding voice. 

The three of them walk out of the room where the Jedi go to send messages. Right across from them is the security cameras. Quinn wants to stop to see who did this to the place that has practically been her home for the past 14 years. 

But she doesn’t stop. 

In fact the one that does is Master Kenobi. “Wait, Master.” Yoda turns to him and Quinn stands in the doorway between the security camera room and the room that they were going to enter into. She steps completely back inside of the security camera room. “There is something I must know.” He pads over to where the security camera footage is. Quinn is now standing directly next to Master Yoda. She needs to know who is in that footage. 

She has a horrible feeling inside of her. 

“If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find,” Yoda cautions him. 

“I must know the truth, Master.” 

Yoda looks up at Quinn and she gives him a nod of assurance. “I would like to know too, Master Yoda.” 

The Grand Master hums as the recording begins to play. Master Kenobi begins skipping through unnecessary footage until he gets to what is needed. 

What is there is something that neither Quinn or Obi-Wan could ever believe if they couldn’t see with their own eyes. It’s Anakin fighting and killing the many Jedi that are now dead on the floors of the temple. It includes the Younglings. 

“No,” Quinn whispers in disbelief. 

“It can’t be,” Obi-Wan says with even more present. “It can’t be.” 

Then an image of Anakin bowing down in front of a hooded figure appears. The voice sounded very similar and the person looked like that of Chancellor Palpatine. “You have done well my new apprentice?” Apprentice? Palpatine is a force user. He’s the Sith Lord they have been looking for for years. “Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire.” Master Kenobi quickly switches the recording off after hearing those few words off. 

So now, Chancellor Palpatine is known as Emperor Palpatine and as Darth Sidious, since that was the Sith Lord name given to them by Count Dooku. Anakin is now known as Lord or Darth Vader. 

This was the darkness that both her and Master Skywalker, or well now Darth Vader, was talking about. 

“I can’t watch anymore.”

“Destroy the Sith. We must.” Yoda taps his cane against the floor for added emphasis.

“Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin,” Obi-Wan tells him. 

“To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not,” Yoda responds. 

“He is like my brother.” A brief pause. “I will not do it.” 

“Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader.” 

Quinn could feel the literal heartbreak inside both of them. She’s very much experiencing it too. 

“I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don’t know where to look.” 

“Use your feelings Obi-Wan, and find him you will.” 

Yoda begins his track towards the exit of the room. 

“Master Yoda,” Quinn speaks up. “What about me? What can I do?” 

Yoda lets out a sigh. “Go into hiding you must, young Fabray.” 

He leaves her and Obi-Wan alone. 

“I’m not going into hiding,” she tells him. “Not yet.” 

He stands up from where he was kneeling on the floor to be in line with Yoda. “You need to listen to Yoda, Quinn. He told you to go into hiding. That’s what you must do.” 

She shakes her head. “I may not have trained with him or known him as long as you have, but he’s like my brother too. He’s like my only family except for Rachel.” 

“Who’s Rachel?” He questions her. She just realized what she has just admitted to him. Only now there’s no weight to it, the Jedi Order is practically demolished. Very few are left. Just former members. She can tell he’s searching her feelings. “I see.” 

It grows quiet between them. 

“I see,” he mumbles again. 

“What?” 

“Padmé.” She nods her head in understanding. “I have to go.” He begins to walk towards the door. “Listen to Yoda. You need to go into hiding.” 

… 

Quinn got back into her starfighter and immediately made her way back to Rachel’s. Rachel is definitely getting ready for her shift at the bar tonight, so she is bound to still be home. Quinn doesn’t want to listen to Yoda, but she was given a strict order. She must follow that order. 

She in no way expects Rachel to come with her. The performer does have a great job, a great place to live, and a great group of friends here on Coruscant. To leave that just to hideout for the rest of their lives together would be crazy. She loves her so much. The thought of her not being in her life at all is very painful. The amount of suffering she’ll probably go through is unbearable to even think about. 

She hops out of her starfighter and the second she’s standing in front of the entrance to Rachel’s home, Rachel comes running out. She jumps into Quinn’s arms almost immediately. Quinn could hear her sniffling. 

“I’ve been so worried about you. When I saw the smoke coming from the Jedi Temple after you left, I thought you were going to be killed,” she whimpers. “What is happening?” 

“The Chancellor has taken control over everything. The Republic is no more.” 

Rachel pulls away slightly to look into Quinn’s hazel eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“He has created an Empire. He also turns out to be that last Sith Lord that the Jedi have been looking for since they came back when I was still a Youngling.” 

“So what is going to happen to the Jedi?” 

“So many have been killed. He has the clone army hunting down each of us. We are now labeled as traitors.” Her fingers slowly begin to run through Rachel’s long brunette hair. “Which is why I’m here.” Her voice cracks from the dread of having to say it. “To say goodbye.” 

Rachel’s head shakes. “Wh..what do you mean?” The Jedi can’t bring herself to elaborate further. “Are you saying that we’re done?” A sob escapes from Rachel’s lips.

Quinn brings the hand that is not going through her hair to cup her cheek. “I’m not going to ask you to come with me. I can never ask you to do that.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I can’t. It would put you in danger. I’m going to have a price on my head for the rest of my life. I can't ask you to put yourself in that position.” 

“Well then you don’t have to ask because I’m going to go with you wherever it is.” 

Rachel crashes her lips against Quinn’s. Many tears fall from both of their eyes as they begin to kiss the other deeper. 

Quinn pulls away first. “What about this place and your job?” 

“I can get a new one when we get to wherever we go. This place is not my home if there’s no possibility of you ever stepping inside of it again.” 

The Jedi nodded with a small smile before kissing Rachel once more. 

She only pulls away when something inside of her gives her a terrible feeling. 

The Jedi began to pace back and forth. “I’ve got to go with Obi-Wan to where Darth Vader is.” 

“Darth Vader?” 

“Anakin,” she answers, with much sadness. “He turned to the dark side.” 

“I really think that you should listen to whoever told you to go into hiding. You don’t know what you will be met with if you tag along.” 

“I need to go.” 

Rachel gives her a look of unsurity. She tries to be empathetic to the situation that has been thrusted upon Quinn. If someone who she considered a dear friend had gone down a similar path as that of Anakin, she would try her hardest to bring them back. No questions asked. Quinn needed to confront him. “I’ll go with you.” 

“No.” 

“I thought I lost you earlier today, Quinn. I’m not letting you go without me.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Well, I don’t want you to get hurt either but you are running into your old Master, who is no longer your friend and wants you dead. If you’re going to do something that stupid then I’m going to do something this stupid.” 

Quinn searches her feelings very briefly. She can sense that Padmé is going to be leaving to wherever Darth Vader is now. “We need to hurry then. The answer to where he is will be leaving soon.” 

… 

The two of them snuck onto the ship that Padmé will be using to get to Anakin. 

Quinn waves her hand in front of the one of the doors that is used for transporting secret items and opens it. Already sitting inside of it is Master Kenobi. 

He looks startled but quickly pulls the two women inside of it with him. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispers quietly so that only the three of them can hear once the door is shut. “Who’s this?” Quinn sits down next to him and Rachel next to her. 

“I’m not letting you go alone,” she fires back at him. “And this is Rachel.” 

“You mean who you went against the code for?” 

“Last I checked the Jedi Council let alone the Jedi Order is no more,” she snaps.

“Quinn,” Rachel warns. 

She lets out a sigh, but she can easily admit that she was in the wrong for what she said. “I’m sorry Master Kenobi. I was out of line with what I said.” 

“Let’s just remain quiet until we land wherever Padmé is taking us.”

Rachel grabs ahold of Quinn’s hand to hopefully provide at least a small amount of comfort to her. She softly rubs the pad of her thumb over the back of the Jedi’s hand. The space is very cramped being shared between the three of them. They might as well be a can of sardines. 

It’s many minutes later when the ship begins its landing. Once landed there is complete silence everywhere on the ship. The voice of C-3PO is no longer heard. Shocker. For a while there it felt like that protocol droid would never shut up. 

Then they heard the running footsteps of Padmé go past them. When they fade from earshot Obi-Wan stands up, using the force to open the door. Quinn stands up as well to go with him. 

“Stay here,” Obi-Wan orders her. 

“I didn’t sneak on this ship to just hide in a hidden storage space.” 

“It’s an order Quinn, and I expect you to follow it.” She bites her lip, nodding in annoyance. 

He leaves them, heading in the direction that they heard Padmé run through moments earlier. “You’re not going to listen to the order are you?” 

“He’ll be easier to defeat with two of us.” 

“Quinn, I know that you’re hurt about what has happened, but again he wants all the Jedi dead. That includes you. I really think you should listen to Obi-Wan.” 

“I didn’t come here to hide. The order that Yoda gave said that we had to destroy the Sith.” 

“He gave you the specific order of going into hiding though. That order was obviously for him and Obi-Wan.” 

“I gotta do something.” 

It’s at that moment where she feels something bad has happened. She searches it and instantly feels what Anakin has just done. He hurt Padmé. She’s lying on the ground out there unconscious. 

She quickly kisses Rachel and then runs out of the hidden area. Her feet carry her to the exit of the ship, instantly seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan circling around the platform with each other. 

Anakin sees her standing there. “Oh so you turned my own Padawan against me as well.” Obi-Wan looks at her and shakes his head. 

“You did that just like with Padmé.” 

Anakin stops, keeping his back turned to Obi-Wan. He’s looking directly at Quinn now. His eyes filled with hatred for the young Jedi Knight that was his Padawan. 

She notices how Obi-Wan lowers to the ground to place his hand on Padmé’s forehead. 

“I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!” The man who she once knew as Anakin, but is now Darth Vader shouts in her direction. 

Obi-Wan stands up. “You’re new empire?” He questions. 

“Don’t make me kill you,” Darth Vader tells him, but she knows it’s directed at the both of them. 

“Anakin, my allegiance is to The Republic, to democracy!” 

“If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy.” 

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes.” He pulls his lightsaber off of his belt and gets ready to start it up. It prompts Quinn to lower her robe, revealing her signature black and brown Jedi robes. They’re very similar to that of Anakin’s, but she has some grey thrown in there as well. “I’ll do what I must.” The Sith glares at her. 

“You will try.” 

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber. Darth Vader quickly grabs his as well and then jumps before doing a black flip. He lands right in front of Master Kenobi. Their blue sabers colliding together before starting a full out duel. 

Quinn grabs her lightsaber as well, igniting her blue blade as she force dashes towards the two men. Although it’s two against one, Darth Vader is easily matching up and is fast enough for both of their timing blows. 

He’s going to have to pick off one of the two Jedi though because it’s a guarantee that he won’t be able to keep up with both of them for a long amount of time. 

Quinn knows that it would be ideal for him to pick off Master Kenobi, just because his movements are faster than hers and he’s more experienced, but she’s in the weak link of the situation. 

Her lightsaber collides with his many times as he force pushes Obi-Wan back, making him stumble into one of the buildings that is on the lava planet. She doesn’t allow that to make her lose her focus. In fact, she speeds up and makes her strikes more aggressive with her lightsaber. 

As they continue their duel across the platform towards the building however, one of her strikes she miscalculated. It’s enough to knock off her focus long enough for his blue blade to find purchase into the lower left side of her abdomen.

A gurgling sound escapes from her throat as she falls back to the ground once he rips it back out. Her chest heaving as she processes that she is now most likely in the stages right before her death. 

She watches the man who was once her master stare down at her. There’s hesitation in him. He has his blade ready for the final strike that would kill her instantly. But she notices how he can’t bring himself to do it. 

“Anakin,” she starts but pauses because her voice cracks out. He lowers his lightsaber. “Please don’t.” 

He stares at her, but then he sees her lightsaber that is no longer ignited lying next to her. It’s enough to make that moment of sympathy and guilt snap out of him. 

“You should’ve joined me.” The tears stream down his face as he tells her that. His hand raises back up and he is about to perform the final strike of his lightsaber that will kill her when he quickly turns around and his blade is met with that of Obi-Wan’s. They continue their duel back into the building. 

She lays there her breath hitching with each one she takes. Her hand moves to the wound as she tries to make her final acceptance that this will happen. She will die here on Mustafar. The planet that is perfectly symbolic for the suffering that has been felt for the past day, and the evil that her old friend has entered into.

She’s able to hear the running steps of someone. It’s at that moment the person falls to their knees and enters her view. It’s Rachel. The love of her life. 

“Quinn please,” she says, the tears shedding. “Don’t die.” 

The Jedi lets out a sob. “I love you so much. I just wanted you to know that.” Rachel raises her and sets her head down into her lap. Her fingers running through the flowing blonde locks. 

“No, Quinn, don’t. This is not a goodbye, okay? You are going to be okay,” she sniffles. “We’re going to get married. We’re going to find a new home. We’ll have a beautiful family of three kids like we said before. This is not the end of us, and it’s certainly not the end of you.” Quinn can’t say anything. “At least promise me you’ll fight for that. Please Quinn.” 

The only thing Quinn can do is nod her head. She’s growing weaker with each second that passes. 

“I’m going to carry you back to the ship.” 

“Get Padmé there first,” she manages to get out. “She’s pregnant.” 

“Okay, but you hold on, okay?” Quinn nods in response. 

Rachel moves her out of her lap carefully. She presses a gentle kiss to her lips, before running to Padmé’s aid. 

It doesn’t take long for Quinn’s vision to turn blurry, and her eyelids to turn heavy. She closes her eyes slowly, and her body stills. 

… 

The Jedi wakes up and her eyes are greeted with the vision of a white room and some beeping noises. 

“Rachel,” she manages to mumble out. Immediately she is met with the sight of Rachel’s beautiful face when she turns her head to the right just far enough to see her. Rachel lets out a sigh in relief and pulls her into her warm embrace. “Where am I?” 

“You’re getting medically treated for the lightsaber wound.” 

“Is Padmé and her baby okay?” 

Rachel shakes her head. “The babies are okay, but Padmé died.” 

“What’s going to happen to them?” 

“I don’t know. You’re going to have a meeting with Bail, Yoda, and Obi-Wan to discuss it.” 

“When will that be?” 

“In a few hours.” 

Quinn nods in acknowledgement. “Can you lay down with me?” Rachel smiles and then lays down next to her in a position where they are facing each other. Pulling the Jedi into a cuddling position, they share many small kisses. “What about Anakin?” 

Rachel gives her a somber look. “He’s still alive, but…” 

“He’s still a Sith,” Quinn finishes the sentence for her. 

“Well yes, but…” she trails off. “He’s going to be stuck in prosthetics and have to use a breathing device for the rest of his life.” Quinn is about to question why. “Obi-Wan hasn’t said anything beyond that.” 

Quinn goes into deep thought. The last thing she ever wants to do is go back into a war. She has fought one for the past three years of her life. Her friends have died. Her master is dead as well, while not physically, he is. Anakin and Darth Vader are two completely different people. Darth Vader killed Anakin and everything Anakin ever was. 

She’s never been good at following orders, but this one for sure she will. She will hide out. Her existence can’t ever be known again. As far as Darth Vader and the Emperor knew, she was very much dead after he left her there. 

The amount of hatred she has for them, especially Palpatine is unmatched. The Jedi aren’t supposed to hate. She knows that if she were to ever be involved in the likes of a war again, she can very much turn to the dark side as what Vader did. 

The only thing she needs is Rachel. Will she still use her force powers? Probably. But it will never be the same as it was before. 

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Rachel asked her. 

“Just how I can’t wait to leave with you and start the rest of our lives.” 

“I love you.” Instead of saying it back, Quinn captures Rachel’s lips in hers.

… 

After the meeting to decide what would happen to the twins, it was decided Leia was going to be adopted by Bail Organa. Luke was going to Tatooine with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. 

Yoda was going to hide out on the Dagobah system, and Obi-Wan was going to watch over Luke on Tatooine. 

Quinn would return to where her parents are from on Alderaan, but that would be an easy find for the Empire. Rachel being from Naboo wasn't a good option for them either. 

Neither one had connections to Bespin. There won’t be much Empire concentration because it is on the outer rim. So the two of them decided that it would be a great place for them. Quinn could easily hide under the Empire’s radar, and it’d be a good place to get married and have kids. 

The two of them work together, flying among the stars to Bespin, ready to experience what their future had in store for them. The young former Jedi Knight and the former bar singer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun with this because I combined two of the things I love, Faberry and Star Wars. I already have more ideas for other Faberry Star Wars crossovers.


End file.
